


harry goes lamia

by glutty90



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Lamia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glutty90/pseuds/glutty90
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	harry goes lamia

Rapidly Swinging through the city peter, wondered what kind of emergency harry was having to call him in the middle of the night, it was worrying how much pain it sounded like Harry was in even worse when the call was cut out. 

When he arrived he dropped into a nearby alley so he could change into his pajamas before running into the building, less than a few minutes later he was riding the elevator up.

Bouncing in place, Peter watched as the number changed until he hit the penthouse level, stepping out into the expensive home. Peter was taken back by the damage, it looked like a fight. Looking closer peter followed the signs of struggle into the kitchen where he could hear snoring loud snoring.

Web shooter at the ready he entered raising an eyebrow at what looked like a giant snake,’ it better not have eaten, Harry!’ Creeping closet he still as it stirred, all peter’s ready disappeared when instead of seeing a snake face he saw the backed upper body of his best friend. A second look after rubbing his eye allowed him to take a few more details like Harry's brand new abs or the slits eye that were staring unblinkingly.

“Harry?”, he asked cautiously.

“Yeah, what are you doing here?” The cloudy eyes and drowsy voice told him that his friend was a little out of it. “You called me, said there was an emergency problem, something to do with your legs.”

“My legs?” Harry looked down and blinked a few times before the sight register sending him flying back cursing. Peter moved forward to calm his friend so they could fire it out, maybe twenty minutes later Peter had the full story.

Apparently, he received a delayed letter from his mother, he would recover it if something happened to her so she wouldn’t be able to tell him in person. It talked about some changes he would start going through soon, Harry couldn’t even begin to figure out what that would have even meant before indescribable pain suddenly appeared all over his body.” And that’s when he called Peter.

“I guess I know what the letter was talking about now, I should probably read the rest of it!” Harry sounded like he wanted to sleep instead, not that Peter would or could blame him. “ do you want me to get it or can you move with that body?” Harry looked at the serpentine half of his body which twitched a moment later, ”please, and thank you!”

After giving harry the letter Peter got to work cleaning knowing harry would not be able to do it himself, but the ditch boy so owned him. He had cleaned up a decent bit when Harry came out of the kitchen fully mammal, but Peter only noticed that a moment before his focus was attracted to the things swinging between Harry's legs.

They were both almost a foot long and more than a few inches thick, not to mention the balls hanging from them which were the size of tennis balls. ”how much seed are they holding?” Peter mentally slapped himself at the thought he could lust after his straight best friend, stupid bi mind.

turning away Peter asked if Harry could get dressed, ” I will get right on that!” Peter could be wrong but Harry didn't seem to be bothered by his nudity, ’I hope that letter had the answers Harry wanted or needed.

When Harry came back dressed he helped Peter finish cleaning up, ”so what did the letter say?” Peter asked after they sat on the couch when done.

” I am a lamia, a type of half-snake creature. This is definitely going to take some getting used to but thankful it contained a flash drive filled with information lamias.”

”that's good, think about being left to figure it out by yourself.”

”That would be a nightmare, but you would help me that I know I mean you came here in the middle of the night because of a phone call in your pajamas.” 

Peter looked down at his spiderman pajamas, blushing a bit before responding.” well you're my best friend, though what was I thinking what if you were under attack what was I gonna do hit them with a frying pan”. 

They shared a look before bursting into laughter, they went back and forth for a bit suggesting what peter could hit people with before the superhero yawned, ” I guess I should be heading back*yawn*”

”What-no, Peter, you can Stay the night, It’s Too late for you to cross the city again.” Peter was warmed by the thought but he's taken on much more dangerous thing then new works nightlife, not that harry knee, but before he could come up with a convincing argument harry acted.

”wow, Harry!” he picked him up and carried Peter up to his room who struggled the entire way. Harry dropped Peter into the bed before climbing In himself, ”dude really!”

Harry didn't respond just pulled the covers over them and turn over to sleep, Peter glared at him before turning the other way and closing his eyes only to open his eyes and removed his web-shooters and toss them under the bed, he was not going to make that mistake again.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Heavy, was the first thing that came to his mind when he woke up, the second was the realization that this was not his bed. Cracking his eyes open he remembered what happened last night, his best friend was a snack creature and he thought his life couldn't get stranger. 

Turning his head he came face to face with harry’s sleeping face...his face then mimicked a tomato in color after peter realized that in his sleep Harry shifted back to his lamia form and wrapped himself around Peter. ”harry!” Peter whispered trying to quietly wake his friend who didn't so much as stir, trying a couple of times before giving up and trying to wiggle free instead.

After using spider strength and flexibility Peter escaped the bed onto the floor, he looked to the bed to see that Harry had curled into the spot that Peter just occupied.’ snacks are cold-blooded, great now we both can't thermoregulate’, going over to the thermostat Peter turned up the heat before grabbing his web-shooters, a pen, and some paper.

Stuffing the quickly written note in Harry's hand, Peter left the Osborne penthouse to head back to his own home so he could get ready for school. Not a moment after the room door closed Harry opened his eyes, ’so Peter is stronger than I thought?’ fun fact about lamias they needed at least 4 hours of sleep. Shifting His tail back into legs Harry climbed out of bed and went about getting ready for the day. After taking a shower Harry plugged the flash drive from his mom’s letter into his laptop.

He skimmed through the control as he dried off and got dressed, he emailed the files to himself so he could crack them out more on his phone. After eating what he did consume last night In a haze Harry dropped himself on the couch reading through the lamia files until it was time for his driver to take him to school.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

”it has been an interesting week, ” as he and Peter walked into the Parker residence. Peter had a different opinion on the week stressful, in the spiderman side the sinister six had tried and failed to kill but they put up a hell of a fight on the Parker side he's been busy with helping harry we're he could school and the daily bugle.

Stretching Peters back made several cracking sounds that worried harry and he made This know, ”it fine harry just an interesting week” he could tell he wasn't convinced his friend he hoped Harry would pick him up again it was not food for his heart, it didn't matter he jumped off skyscrapers.

Harry face lighted up with an idea, ” Peter take off your shirt!”

”What!”

” I’m gonna give you a massage’ harry said while ditching his own shirt, something that changed about harry in the last week was that any chance he got he would wear as little clothing as he could get away with.

’Reluctantly’ Peter took off his own shirt and let himself be guided to the couch. After he laid face down Harry sat on his waist immensity getting to work massaging his friends back, it didn't take much for Peter to turn to putty under him. 

”cold” Peter complained as something wet was poured on his back.

”it just some snake oil,” Harry said as he rubbed in the oil.

”where did you get snake oil?”

” I produce it”

”oh” was what Peter said on the outside, on the inside he reached out a bit before his mind took a dirty turn that he crushed quickly.

Harry messaged his friend for almost thirty minutes only stopping because Peter was a moment away from falling asleep. Rubbing his eye Peter let harry pull up, he was kind of out of it this was the most relaxed he felt since the spider bite.” well I can see you enjoyed that”, it took a moment for Peter to realize that Harry was talking about the tent in his jeans.

”hahaha”, Harry laughed as Peter tried to hide his hard on. ”You really enjoyed the massage didn't you, ” Peter re-used to look at Harry hoping The earth would open up and swallow him. Peter’s face turned even redder when Peter offered to help with the tent.

”wh- he- I- your straight” was the response Peter decided on. Harry raised an eyebrow before he told Peter he was not at all.” oh!” Peter responded after a moment. Harry rolled his eyes before peeling Peter hands away from Peter’s crotch, ”so would you like some help?” the red face ten nodded before the reptilian teen undid his pants. Pulling down peter's pants and boxers letting the 9 inches long 3 inches thick rode pop free, harry ran his finger over it softly feeling it twitch.

Peter moaned as Harry blew on his hot dick, he shivered when Harry poured some of his oil over the head spreading it over the length with his other hand. Harry watched Peter's face as he ran his hand all over his dick looking for the best way to get him to shoot his load, “AAhh”, that noise only encouraged Harry so twisted his hand around the base while running the other up and down the rod.

Peter screaming was the only warning harry out before the spider teen shot his load, ‘damn’, harry thought seeing how much and far the seed flew,’ that's gonna be a pain to clean’. Peter dick gave a final squirt as peter came down from his high,” impressive peter!” the teen just gave his a loppy smile before tucking himself back in his pants intending to clean up the mess he made, But he then caught sight of the tent Harry was pitching this time.

“My turn,” Peter said, Harry smiled at what Peter was implying before taking a seat on the couch before pulling out his hard organ,” are you sure?” he asked as peter took in the two 16 inch dicks, taking a deep breath peter grabbed both rods with a hand and started to jerk them. Leaning into the couch harry enjoy the feel of Peter's hands, he wouldn't admit to it but harry was a little intimidated by his own tools so he had touched them since his lamia awakened.

”Mmm” that seemed to encourage Peter as he started moving his hands faster, twisting his wrist once and a while. The pre-covered heads shined as pre dripped from the slits with each movement of Peter's hands. ”Close”, Harry warned Peter who paused briefly before continuing.

’wait, ’ Peter though hands still in motion if Harry’s load was even half of what peters were then it would make another mess, Hell some of peter’s cum reached the ceiling. He didn't get a chance to figure something out as he felt the dicks spasm in his hands along with a buzz from his spider-sense told him the load was coming, snapping into motion he shoved both mushroom-like heads in his mouth.

Thick was the first thought as Harry’s seed filled Peter's mouth, two much was what went through his head as the seed overflowed from his mouth down dicks. Peter tried not to think about the powerful taste of the seed, even as Harry pulled him off his dicks, ”now why did you do that?” 

Peter gave him a flat look but kept his mouth closed, he considered swallowing. However, he wasn't ready for that so he stood up and headed to the kitchen where he let the cum out into the sink. After rinsing his mouth Peter answered Harry, ”We already made a mess when I came and didn't need another one to clean!”

” point I guess next time we prepare more, however soon that is?” Harry ended the sentence by pointing to the bulge in Peter's pants before, ”so that's why you don't wear shorts often!” harry then asked if Peter had any solutions to big dick problems

Instead of answering he tossed the rich boy a cloth telling him to help him clean. Groaning quietly Harry complied and ditched his pants, ”HARRY!”

Harry shifted to his lamia form before making how Peter planned to get his seed off the ceiling which he thought was impressive. Peter just blushed and told him to clean, despite a few complications they were able to clean and dress before aunt may come home.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry hasn't told Peter yet but as time passed his sense we're getting stronger, the one he paid the most attention two was his sense of smell. He was smelling things he never considered before, like the pain and sadness that covered Peter. At times it was less like when they hung out or when they were playing with each other's dicks( Harry was personally hoping they could go further soon but didn't want to force Peter), Other times it was thicker like now as they did their homework together.

He was having trouble focusing on the math problems with how he was smelling, he kept tasting the air there was a smell he couldn't identify. It was metallic … copper! Blood! Peter was injured, Harry slammed his pencil down starting Peter.” the problems aren't that hard harry!” but Harry was listening to Peter jokes. He walked around the table until he was face to face with the brunette.

sniffing the air harry tried to pin down where the blood was coming from, ” Harry what are you doing!?” when Peter tried to push him away harry pinned him to the floor if he experienced tunnel vision he wouldn’t do that.’ there’ harry found the wound it was on peter’s left side, he grabbed the shirt and hoodie preparing to move them so he could access the wound.

”Wait Harry, he wasn’t listening and roughly peeled the clothes up only to freeze at what he saw, not only was there a sizable gash that was cover with webbing to top it off there was red and blues spandex with silver lines running across it,” your spiderman!” peters silence and the fact he would meet his eyes was a clear enough answer. harry mouth formed a thin line before he told peter they were going to talk about this later, but first, they were going to treat this wound.

Harry's idea of treating the wound was to lick it until the bleeding stopped, peter was curious how that was working but didn’t feel like asking. He knew once the shock wore off harry would probably be furious, he felt sick to his stomach with a dozen swirling emotions.

When the wound was wrapped harry moved back across the table and not a peep came from either teen for a while,” were you ever going to tell me?” harry sound hopeful and peter wanted to lie to him he really did but he knew lying was what got him here.

“I don’t know,” he could see the hurt flash through harry’s eye but peter kept going.” I believe that you or anyone else not knowing is better safer, but if it came to my secret and my friends and family safely I would choose the latter with no hesitation.”

“How is not knowing the danger you're in better than knowing?”

“No one has to worry that way,” peter still would look harry in the eye.

“Worry, worry peter your my best friend one of the few people who see him as harry and not the Osborn heir I will prefer knowing than blissful ignorance. It hurt more learning this now then it would have been in the past, do you know how many time I have wondered where you disappeared to and why you come back looking like you got mugged!”

Peter had looked up when Harry called him his friend and he could look away, Harry was crying. He didn't know what to say and if he did harry was still pouring out years of frustration, ” I have wondered countless times if the reason you were ditching me was that you didn't want to hang out anymore cause you grew bored of me!” 

Peter opened his mouth to tell him that was never gonna happen even after the apocalypse, but Harry wasn't done. ” sometimes I see spiderman you on the news and wonder what kind of person goes around fighting crime in red and blue spandex-” harry froze as he released something ”- you fight crime in spandex people shoot at you!”

Peter was taken back by the change in topic but he told him the reason, ” I can't afford anything else and it's easy to repair.”

”I’m buying you bulletproof material!” his tone said no argument

That didn't stop Peter, ”What no your not”

”Yes I am I don't want to turn on the news and find my best friend died of a bullet in spandex”

”Are you trying to guilt-trip me?”

”If it keeps you safe, I'll do much more than that” that shouldn’t have warmed peters heart.

“I don’t need to be kept safe, I can take care of myself!”

“That doesn't mean I shouldn’t help my best friend!” it was silent for a moment as peter tried to find a resort to that, harry sighed “I'm done arguing with an injured person!” standing the lamia walked over and picked peter up bridal style. his face turned red before he tried to get done *smack* “HARRY!” peter cried after harry smacked him on the behind.

“Your injured, just let me take care of things for now please peter”, peter crossed his arms but stopped struggling he did want to know where Harry learned puppy eyes.


End file.
